Dawn Of The Dead: The Domino Effect
by Pkmn Trainer Bronze
Summary: Zombies, and many other unpleasant things attack domino. They try to survive, but a decision makes an enemy. Yaoi, lemons, and cussing. Character deaths. Read at your own risk.
1. Zombies Attack!

Me: Ok, I bet there are others like this, but this is my version!

Joey: She don ownz us.

10 9 8 7 6 5 4 3 2 1 GO!

The gang sat locked up in the game shop as Yugi complained again.

Yugi: Ok, Tokyo gets Godzilla and Mothra, New York gets King Kong, Scottland has The Lochness Monster, The Philippines have the Aswang, and Egypt has Zorc. Yet we get stuck with stupid zombies!

Mana: Stop complaining, you're making my ears hurt.

Tea: (imagine her voice like a chipmunks) friendship will keep us alive. Right?

Joey: Shut up Tea! One more word and we'll feed you to the zombies!

Seto: Calm down, as long as a zombie comes, we'll shoot it, not feed our friends to it.

Ryou: True, but Tea gets on my nerves.

All of a sudden, a scratching came and a door unlock.

Yugi: I forgot Greamps has the key!

Grandpa: ….

Yugi: Gramps?

Atem: He's not himself Yugi! Shoot him!

Yugi: I… I can't.

Bakura: Oh give me the rifle. Bye grandpa!

Bakura shot the gun straight into his head. Seto and Joey dragged him outside.

Mana: Oh snap.

Yugi: GRANDPA!

Atem: Nothin we can do aibou.

Ryou: Seto! Behind you!

A zombie came and attacked Seto. Bakura got the rifle back and shot it.

Seto: AIYEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Tristan: That's Miho. Serves her right.

Tea: Oh no! my fr-

Joey: Say friend and you will die.

They waited painfully and finally, Ryou stood up and walked into the kitchen. He came back with some fruit.

Ryou: We should eat these first. They'll spoil faster.

Mana: True dat.

They were eating when the door flew open and Malik ran in.

Bakura: YUGI! YOU DIDN'T LOCK THE DOOR?

Yugi: oops

A staggering blood covered Marik came in and opened its mouth.

Seto: As long as he doesn't ask for a hug…

Marik: …

Seto: Oh for goodness sake.

Bakura: sorry-!

Ryou: DIE!

He then shot him with a laser gun.

Ryou: What? I hated his constant asking of hugs a.k.a stabs.

They locked the door and sat down. When they were asleep, Seto stood and bit Joey.

Joey: AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! SETO"S A ZOMBIE!

TBC

Me: so how was it? REVIEW!


	2. Silent bloody Hill

Me: The exciting second chapter to my zombie fic. Yeah.

Mokuba: Yay! I'm doing the disclaimer! She don't own uz.

10 9 8 7 6 5 4 3 2 1 GOOOOOOOOO!

Mana screamed and grabbed the shot gun beside her. She aimed it at his head.

Mana: I'm really really sorry Seto.

She aimed at his brain and shot.

_KA-BOOM!_

Joey: SETO! WHY? WHY SETO?

Ryou: it's ok Joey, calm down.

Mana: I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry.

Yugi and Atem dragged Seto to the backyard to properly bury him.

Malik: Man, this is so messed up. Why the fuck do we get zombies?

Mana: Cuz your face.

Bakura: We can't stay in here forever.

Tristan: Right ahead of you. I got my backpack filled with everything we'll need.

Yugi: Ok, I get the assault rifle.

Atem: I get the pistol.

Mana: I got the shot gun _5000._

Ryou: I got the laser gun.

Bakura: I got the sniper.

Joey: I got a spade.

Tristan: I got the sword.

Malik: I got a knife.

Tea: I have friendship!

Everyone looked at her.

Mana: Good luck with that weapon.

They walked outside and walked into something worse than zombies. The zombies were replaced with Hells specialty, Silent Hill.

Ryou: We are officially screwed.

Tea: Come on everyone! With our friendship, we'll never die-?

Suddenly a lurker came at them and bit onto Tea's neck. It started ripping her to shreds. Mana came up to them.

Mana: Say hello to Satan for me mother _bleep._

She positioned her gun and shot full force, hitting both.

_KA-BOOM! SPLAT SPLAT, SQUISH._

Bakura: Dang.

They walked slowly and came across a screaming Rebecca.

Rebecca: YUGI!

She ran forward and glomped Yugi.

Rebecca: Help, grandpa's body turned into a needler, like the one in silent Hill.

Atem: It's because we are in Silent Hill. We are in…_ The Other world._

_DUM DUM DUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMM!_

Malik: Hey! Look over there! It looks like a dog.

Mana: Malik, that isn't a dog. That's a feral.

Malik: Oh crap.

They all screamed and ran as the feral chased after them. Bakura then spun around and shot it twice in the head, killing it.

Rebecca: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! WHY DOES IT HAVE TO BE DOMINO CITY? WHY?

Yugi then covered her mouth. Slowly, a bloody nurse with a bandaged face walked up and turned its head towards them. It listened carefully then slowly walked away.

Bakura: (whispering) Why the bloody hell do we have to bloody walk around like bloody delinquents all around the bloody city? How does bloody Silent bloody Hill even bloody exist? I thought it was a bloody game!

Mana: Shhh… I hear footsteps.

Slowly the footsteps came closer. It went and turned into the alley, revealing…

AND…STOP!

Me: Who is it? Wait for the next chapter for more! REVIEW!


	3. MORE KILLING!

Me: WEEEEEEEEEE! I have finally finished _Silent Hill Homecoming_! YES! I also found out Mana and Ryou pairing is atticshipping. Not sure why.

Mana: She don't own any of us, cuz if she did… I don't know.

10 9 8 7 6 5 4 3 2 1 GOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Suddenly the figure appeared and revealed…

Everyone: MOKUBA!

Mokuba: everyone? Where are you?

Mana: here… MOKUBA! RUN!

As Mokuba ran into her arms as a silent hill-fied Tea appeared. She resembled a nurse. She wore the clothes she died in, and walked with a wobble. Her face was distorted and grotesque. She held a scalpel and wobbled forward.

Mana: I THOUGHT I KILLED YOU! WHY WON'T YOU STAY DEAD?

She grabbed Ryou's laser gun and shot 10 times at various parts of her body.

_BAM, BAM, BAM, BAM, BAM, BAM, BAM, BAM, BAM, BAM! SPLAT SQUISH SPOOF!_

The dust cleared to reveal a crater in the spot Tea was. Mana then brought out her wand and put around them a force field.

Mana: this will make them unable to smell, hear, or see us.

Yugi: as if they had eyes.

Mana: The only way for them to go in is accidently stumbling in.

Bakura: I'll keep first watch.

Ryou: Ok, be careful yami…

_Later that night…_

As Joey stood, Bakura felt coldness behind him. He turned and pointed his rifle at the thing. It was Joey. He had a blank stare and pale skin.

Bakura: I'm really sorry Joey…

_BOOM!_

Rebecca: EEEEEEKKKKKKKKK!

Atem: OMG! JOEY'S DEAD! BAKURA YOU KILLED HIM!

Bakura: he was a bloody zombie!

Ryou: How the bloody hell is that possible?

Mana: Seto must've bitten him.

Yugi: Oh, poor, poor Jounouchi.

They dragged Joey out of the shield and went back in.

Mokuba: Ma… Ma… MANA!

Mana: WHAT?

Mokuba: Look at that…

Slowly a creature with it's head on its ass came literally out of nowhere and went inside the shield.

Atem: Oh shit.

Ryou: Oh die mother f***er!

Soon the monster was pulverized.

Mana: Let's go to sleep. Please.

_Pegasus's POV_

Pegasus walked slowly, until he came across a smog.

Pegasus: SHNAP! You weird, walking cigarette advertisement! DIE, DIE, !

He shot its lungs many times.

Pegasus: Say hi to Satan for me.

He walked slowly. His millennium eye came in the mail today, and now he saw hidden monsters, and invisible stuff.

As Pegasus walked by an alley, he saw Yugi and his friends.

Pegasus: Hmm, I thought I was the last human…

AND CUT!

Me: what will Pegasus do? Kill them, rape the guys, watch a spice girl movie? O_o Never mind. REVIEW!


	4. RAPIST! Oh, i meant Pegasus

Me: Finally, I was able to move my lazy butt to make a new chapter! YES! I dedicate this chapter to YamiAceandNeko, my favorite bestie!

Atem: She doesn't own us, or she would let funimation dub us and turn 4Kids do-

I grab Atem's mouth.

Me: Umm, yeah, so enjoy!

Atem: (muffled) LET GO OF MY MOUTH!

10 9 8 7 6 5 4 3 2 1 PIE!

Pegasus: Well, well, well. If it isn't Yugi-boy.

Yugi: OH MY GOSH IT'S A GAY OLD DUDE! Oh It's only Pegasus.

Mana: What's the difference?

Pegasus: What was that my dear?

Mana: I said that a crazy scalpel holding nurse is about to kill you.

Ryou: (suddenly waking up at the words "nurse") What? Oh, DIE!

Ryou shot the nurse with his laser gun. When the dust cleared, a crater formed beside the old one.

Bakura: I DIDN'T TAKE RYOU'S CREAM PUFFS! Oh, umm, hi Pegasus.

Ryou: What did you do to my cream puffs 'Kura?

Bakura: Didn't say anything.

Malik: So… what's Pegasus doing here?

Pegasus: I'm here because I thought I was the last human here. I was wrong and decided to tag along with you guys.

Tristan: As long as you don't rape anyone. I heard on discovery channel that gay people tend to do that.

Mana: Tristan, that's vampires.

Tristan: Ooooohhh. Oh. They looked too girly.

Atem: You've been watching the _Twilight Saga._ That wasn't discovery channel.

Tristan: Oh. I'm probably the next stupid idiot in this story since Duke and Joey are dead. Aren't I?

Everybody nods their head.

Tristan: RYOUXMANA4EVA MAKE PEGASUS THE IDIOT!

Me: nope. You're more fun to torture.

Atem: See? Even the auth-! OH MY GOSH!

All of a sudden, a needler came up to them, waving its arms ferociously at them.

Yugi: Why is its head on its butt?

Mana: No time for stupid questions!

Atem: DIE YOU DEFORMED NINJA!

_KA-BAM!_

Atem: Keep a pistol at your side at all times.

Yugi: Rebecca, we need to _move!_

Rebecca: Wh-? Oh! Umm, lets go.

Mana handed Rebecca Joey's spade.

Mana: Use that with pride, a good man used that, and he's now in heaven.

Rebecca: Joey's dead?

Atem: (glaring at her and saying this quite viciously O.O) Yes, now let's go.

As they walked, a smog went past them.

Malik: OMG! A WALKING SMOKE MONSTER!

Ryou: It clearly says "Don't smoke or you'll look like me."

Mana: Oh just die.

_Klik-BAM!_

Mana: There goes your anti-drug.

They stopped at a locked super mall. Rebecca and Yugi broke it with Joey's spade. When they went in, they blocked the doors and checked it out inside. No creature was here. Nor a crazy psycho who wants to end their lives.

Mana: I guess we get to crash here.

Everyone fixed up their sleeping bags and lay for the night.

_2 hours later, Midnight…_

Yugi: Yami, why you still awake?

Atem: I was thinking Yugi. Do you like Rebecca?

Yugi: Well yeah. Why you asking?

Atem: Yugi… I, I still love you.

Yugi: O.O Umm… Yami, I'm not gay, and y-

Atem: You're not GAY? What are you talking about! What about before I got my own body? Every night in the millennium puzzle…

Yugi: What the heck Yami! That's ancient history! Back then I couldn't even tell the difference between a girl and a boy!

Atem: I'm sorry I have to force this upon you, my hikari…

Yugi: What are you talk-!

AND CUT!

Me: Oh the cliffhanger! What was Atem talking about? Wait for chapter 5!


	5. Yaoi Lemons and a Twist of EVIL!

Me: Like, this story has major yaoi and puzzleshipping in it. Don't  
likey? Don't read!  
Yugi: She also dedicates this to YamiAce and Neko. She doesn't own us.  
10 9 8 7 6 5 4 3 2 1 YYYAAAOOOIII!  
Yugi: Ya... Yami! Let go!  
Atem: You're mine hikari, and I'll make you mine!  
Atem then threw Yugi at the millenium puzzle. Yugi warped to Atem's  
soul room, Atem quickly followed. He landed on Yugi, who was on his  
soul bed.  
Atem: I'll make you see that you truly still have feelings for me.  
He put a cloth over Yugi's mouth and teared his clothes to shreds. He  
did the same to himself and showed off his awesome six pack. All Yugi  
could do was stare. Atem kissed all over his body. Lightly nipping at  
some spots, then biting hard, leaving a mark.  
Atem: Mmm... I forgot how luscious you tasted hikari. Now for the good  
stuff.  
Atem swiftly removed the cloth on Yugi's mouth and kissed him. He  
heard Yugi moan and deepened the kiss. He moved away from him and  
smirked. He got a bottle of oil and put it beside his butt.  
Atem: for later, but for now...  
Atem then proceeded sucking on Yugi's arousal. Yugi yelled in pleasure  
and bucked his hips into the warmth. He panted hard as Atem sucked as  
deep as he can and twirled his tongue around it. Yugi screamed as Atem  
rubbed the top of his soggy arousal after pulling away.  
Atem: Well?  
Yugi: I want you now you fucking bastard! So I admit it, I'm fucking  
gay! Just screw the hell out of me NOW!  
Atem smiled at that and lathered his arousal. He coated his fingers  
with the oil and stuck one in Yugi. He waited impatiently while his  
yami inserted 3 fingers. Atem then rubbed his fingers in and out, and  
found the spot that made Yugi's eyes fill with lust.  
Atem: Prepare for a major fuck.  
Atem slammed hard into Yugi, making the midget scream. He pumped  
harder and harder as Yugi screamed louder and louder. Atem held Yugi  
in a sitting position and continued to fuck him. They soon got bored  
and switched spots. Their favorite was doggy style. Atem made Yugi beg  
like a bitch and awarded him with a good fuck. They vowed to keep  
having sex til morning.  
Ryou and Bakura's POV~~~  
Ryou slowly woke up and looked at his watch. 2:00 a.m, he heard a moan  
and saw Yugi and Atem sleep groping each other. He stifled a giggle.  
Yugi is gay after all. And so was he, he liked Mana, but he loved  
Bakura. The said man woke to find a masterbating Ryou in front of him.  
His eyes widened as Ryou stifled a moan as he pumped his arousal up and  
down. He slowly crept behind Ryou and wrapped his arms onto his waist.  
Ryou: Ba-Bakura!  
Bakura: Shh little one. Let's go into the ring...  
When they arrived, Ryou straight teared his pants off and killed  
Bakura's pants. He rubbed Bakura's arousal and inserted 3 fingers in  
his ass. He then started kissing Bakura as he bounced up and down his  
arousal. But after 4 hours if different positions...  
Ryou: Ba-Ba-Bakuraaaaaaa!  
Bakura: fuck you Ryou! Fuck dammit fuck!  
And with that, they both came.  
Mana's POV***  
Mana cried as she saw Bakura and Ryou grope eachother in their sleep.  
She walked out of the door in spirit form, and went outside. She put a  
sound proof shield over the mall and shot random monsters.  
Mana: damn you Ryou! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!  
She shot random monsters while she cried.  
She ran out of bullets and saw a person walk up to her. It was Mai  
Valentine.  
Mai: Come 'ere. You will recieve justice soon dear...  
Mana: How?  
Mai: Turn into the Dark Magician Girl.  
Mana did as she said. As soon as she was the DMG, she got controlled by evil. Her clothes that were once pink and blue was now black and red. Her hair as the DMG was now her regular brown with streaks of red.  
As Mana whimpered in her soul room, she thought, what have I done?  
AND CUT!  
Me: Love the end tendershipping bit? What the hell will happen? Why is  
there so many yaoi fanfics?  
Bakura: (Holding a Tootsie Pop) The world will never know!  
Me: e_o Ok... Review please!


	6. OMFG!

Me: NEW CHAPTER 6 UP!

Ryou: Why is it that in almost every fanfiction ever created I'm gay?

Rebecca: Cuz you're more feminine than all the rest of us.

Ryou: Thanks Rebecc_er. _She doesn't own us.

10 9 8 7 6 5 4 3 2 1 PIZZA!

Everyone woke up at exactly 12:00. Pegasus took role.

Pegasus: Atem and Yugi-boy.

AxY: HERE!

Pegasus: Ryou and Bakura.

RxB: PRESENT!

Pegasus: I'm here. Rebecca and Tristan.

RxT: HERE!

Pegasus: Mana. Mana? Oh Mana darling?

Everyone looked around and saw no one. They checked all around the mall. They came back to the place they were sleeping when…

? : Looking for… me?

Everyone looked up, and there eyes widened in terror. Mana stood in her DMG spirit form, but her clothes were black and blood red. Her wand was now a scythe. Her spirit's blond hair became her brown with red streaks. Her blue eyes were purple, and she had _FANGS_! She was riding on a blood covered dragon skeleton. She had a big cage behind her. And something was moving in it.

Ryou: MANA! SNAP OUT OF IT! YOU'RE BEING POSSESED!

Pegasus: Is that a birthday present? For moi?

Rebecca: SHUT UP!

She slaps his head.

Yugi: It's just like when Yami got possessed by the _Seal of Orikalkos_, she's being controlled by evil!

Bakura: MANA! YOU'RE NOT YOURSELF!

?: I'm not Mana anymore. I have released my true side, my real name is… Azure.

Bakura: WHAT? YOU'RE THE QUEEN OF DARKNESS?

Azure: Yes, this girl and I, she is… my hikari as you say? And her heart is trapped in this children's trading card!

She held up a card back facing them.

Azure: Now, come forth my monsters!

As monsters, zombies, ghouls, duel monsters, and silent hill creatures alike came forth, Azure flew away on her dead dragon.

_The card isn't with me._ She thought as she held up the _Kuriboh_ card._ Ha! The real card is in a monster, they will see…_

As Yugi summoned the _Dark Magician,_ Atem sent out_ Sclifer,_ Bakura sent out _Dark Necrofear,_ Ryou sent out _White Magician,_ and Rebecca and Pegasus watched their friends kill monsters. When the dust cleared, out of Pyramid Head's back, protruded a naked DMG. Suddenly she screamed and turned into a card.

Bakura ran over and picked it up.

Bakura: Mana, it's Mana.

They looked at the card and gasped. In it, was Mana, holding a heart. It was half black, half red. Her body was emdroided with a black and white clothe.

Ryou: There's a note.

_If you ever wanna see her again, go to Domino High. I'll be waiting…_

_~ Azure_

Bakura: Time for major butt kicking.

Atem: Anyone see Tristan?

_Tristan's POV_

As Tristan wandered outside, he saw Mai.

Tristan: Mai!

Mai: Come on Tristan, join us.

Suddenly Mana appeared beside her. She was out of her armor, she had black pants, black shirt, and red boots. Her red and blond hair was tied back.

Mana: Or we'll force you

She ran up to him and placed a ruby on his head.

Tristan: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!

TBC

Me: O_o even I don't know what will happen…

Yugi: REVIEW SUCKERS!


	7. DRAGONS!

Me: Oh the suspense. Evil lurking in every corner. The drama.

Yugi: 0.= Yeah… she doesn't own us, thank goodness.

10 9 8 7 6 5 4 3 2 1 AAAAPPPPPPPPLLLLEEEESSSS!

Slowly, Tristan stood up. His eyes were glowing red.

Azure: What is your mission?

Tristan: Kill Yugi and his fanclub…

Azure: Exactly… MUA HA HA HA HA HA!

_Meanwhile with Yugi and the gang…_

Yugi: I can't believe Mana is the ruler of darkness!

Bakura: This is me and Ry's fault. From now on, I'm not gay…

Ryou: Me too…

Rebecca stared at all of her sad friends. She grabbed the card with Mana's soul in it and put it in her duel disc.

Rebecca: I send out _Half Heart Half Soul!_

Suddenly a monster appeared. She had brown hair, blue eyes, and a white clothe embodied her body. In her hand was a crystal heart, half diamond half black diamond. She smiled at them.

Mana: Hello everyone. Where am I? And why am I in a costume?

Atem: Mana, you turned into a duel monster. Your yami is trying to do something.

Pegasus: What card are you? I never made one.

Mana: I'm not sure… hey, a note… Domino High?

Yugi: We have to meet her there.

Mana: I'll transport us there with my special ability.

Suddenly a glow surrounded her and wings appeared on her back. A light appeared around the gang and they appeared in front of their high school. Then Mana screamed a shrill yell and exploded in a shroud of shiny particles.

Ryou: MANA!

Rebecca held up the card and saw that it was blank.

Rebecca: She's gone!

Azure: And she's right here!

They looked up in horror. Tristan held a cage with the DMG trapped in it.

Atem: TRISTAN! SNAP OUT OF IT! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?

Tristan: When you're all gone, me and Azure will become the main characters!

Mana: HELP!

Ryou, Bakura, Yugi, Atem, and Rebecca yelled furiously and they all started glowing. (Me: WTF?) The awesome glowing stopped. They all looked at each other. Everyone had a dragon and a suit of armor. Ryou had a water dragon and teal armor. Bakura had a fire dragon with bright red armor. Yugi had a poison dragon with purple armor. Atem had an electric dragon with bright yellow armor. And Rebecca had a nature dragon with light pink armor.

All: WE'LL MAKE YOU PAY FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE AZURE!

Azure held out a blue crystal heart and trapped Mana in it.

Azure: Bring… it… on…

TBC

Me: Oh the suspense!

Mana: Can't wait to see what happens to me! REVIEW PLEASE!


	8. Drama so much DRAMA!

Me: IT'S TIME TO D-D-D-D-D-D-D-DUEL!

Yugi: O_= She's going mental… thank God she doesn't own us…

10 9 8 7 6 5 4 3 2 1 BATTLE!

The gang charged at Azure, she screamed and sent out the whole population of zombies from Hell.

Rebecca: ME AND PEGASUS WILL FINISH THESE MOTHER FUCKERS OFF! JUST GO, GO, GOOOOO!The boys nodded, and Pegasus appeared on a Toon Blue Eyes.

The boys yelled as they charged.

The boys battled off the numerous monsters she flung at them.

Atem: HOW DOES THAT FEEL BITCH?

And with that happy note, he and Yugi blew up 100 nurses. Bakura and Ryou were about to strike at Azure, when…

Azure: Don't move and she stays alive!

The boys look up in horror as Azure held a sobbing Mana by her hair and had a knife to her throat. Bakura yelled angrily and charged his sword straight into Azure.

Mana and Azure: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Both girls pummeled to the ground. Tristan's eyes turned back to normal and he fainted. Suddenly all the zombies were gone. The dragons disappeared and so did their suits of armor. On the ground were two bleeding brunettes, one had blue eyes, which was Mana, and the other had green eyes, which was Azure.

Bakura: Wh-what have I done?

Mana sat up and dragged herself in front of Ryou.

Mana: Ryou, this happened because of my jealousy, I made my own yami evil, and nearly killed you all.

She coughed as she collapsed on Ryou's lap.

Ryou: Mana, don't die… I would do anything for you, I could change!

Mana chuckled as blood started spreading around her and Ryou.

Mana: Just take care of Bakura…

She reached up to Ryou's face, and kissed him. She then collapsed and died in Ryou's arms.

Ryou: No… NOO! MANA!

Ryou sobbed as he held Mana close to his body and cried on her shoulder… as he did so many years ago…

_Flashback To 7 Years Ago. Both are 9…_

_Mana walked away from the orphanage. England was going behind her in 6 years time. She had just won a contest._

"_Give me your money punk!"_

_She ran and saw a horrifying sight. A little white haired boy was getting the loving crap out of him beat up!_

_Mana: LEAVE HIM ALONE YOU BULLY!_

_Bully: And what would you do you tan freak?_

_She screamed and kicked him in the mouth. She uppercut his chin and he fled crying._

_Ryou: Thank you._

_Mana: No prob-!_

_Suddenly the boy hugged her and sobbed on her shoulder. Mana patted his back._

_Mana: Let it all out buddy… it's ok to cry. It makes everything all better…_

_End Flashback…_

Ryou laughed bitterly. Crying wouldn't bring her back to life.

Azure: Ba-Bakura…

Bakura reluctantly looked away from his sobbing hikari and faced Azure.

Azure: I'm dying… Ba—Bakura, take care of Ry and love him all your life… I loved you too, but was too shy to say anything… I always did… Now, in wherever I'm going I hear you're not taking care of him, I will do something.

They both laughed. Azure leaned up and kissed his cheek and died peacefully in his arms.

Bakura: Goodnight… my Midnight Princess…

_Two days later._

People had come out from where they were hiding and held a big funeral for Mana and Azure. Bakura kissed Ryou's forehead when he started to cry as the coffins descended into the Earth.

Bakura: They're in a better place…

Ryou: Really?

Atem: Yeah… both of them are probably in the afterlife now.

As they mourned around Mana, Azure, Seto, and Joey's grave, Mai and Tea were buried in the sea.

_2 years later…_

Bakura and Ryou walked into the silent cemetery and went to Mana and Azure's tomb.

Ryou: Mana, guess what, me and 'Kura got married. I'm also pregnant.

Bakura: Of course we had sex in the shadow realm, and thank God you two weren't there.

Ryou: We're having twins!

They laid down their flowers and were about to leave when the wind blew and a letter of gold appeared at their feet. Ryou picked it up and read-

_Dear Ryou and Bakura,_

_We have made it to the Egyptian Afterlife and we are very, very happy that Ry is pregnant._

_Azure: Yeah Bakura, good job taking care of him._

_Mana: We are leaving here for a surprise to both of you._

_Azure: You'll see what we mean when Ryou gives birth tomorrow!_

_Mana: GREAT! YOU TOLD THEM THE DATE!_

_Azure: Sorry. Man._

_Mana: We love you with all our might. As our brothers, our protecters, lovers…_

_Azure: Parents…_

_Mana: SHUT UP!_

_We love you with all of our hearts._

_Your Girls,_

_Mana and Azure_

Ryou cried and held the shiny envelope upside down, out of it came two cards.

Bakura: _Dark Magician Girl_ and _Shadow Queen._

Ryou smiled as he saw Mana and Azure's look a likes.

_The next day…_

Doctor: PUSH RYOU! PUSH!

Ryou: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Doctor: Two beautiful baby girls…

As Ryou fainted into sleep with exhaustion, Bakura held the two girls. They were both brunette. One had blue eyes and one had green eyes.

Bakura: So that's what you meant… welcome back my precious Mana and Azure…

AND END THE DRAMA!

Me: SOOO SAD!

Mana: I DIED?  
goes to emo corner.

Me: at least you got resurrected! So sensitive, god.

Bakura: Review please. Mana come on…


End file.
